


Unbalanced

by ThatShipHasSailed



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Original Percival Graves, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sub Credence Barebone, Sub Newt Scamander, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatShipHasSailed/pseuds/ThatShipHasSailed
Summary: Credence wakes feeling unsettled in his own skin. But he's fine. He can make it through the day—right??





	Unbalanced

**Author's Note:**

> **Edited 5/6/2019

Credence feels unsettled when he wakes, a feeling of unbalance seeping into his bones. Percival's side of the bed is empty, and though he can feel Newt's warmth pressing up against his back, a fierce pulse of loneliness flares up in his chest. Credence blinks the sleep from his eyes and tugs Newt’s arm tighter around him, trying to make sense of the turmoil of emotions sitting heavy in his chest. The other Sub shifts and grumbles incoherently, before stilling again. Credence is debating getting up to search for Percival when the Dom emerges from the bathroom, already dressed for work. 

 

"Good morning, darling," the Dom murmurs as he slings a tie around his neck, trying not to wake Newt. "How are you feeling?"

 

Credence opens his mouth to answer, and then abruptly scrambles out of bed, carefully disentangling himself from Newt's arms. His brain is screaming at him to be close to his Dom, and Credence, helpless against his Submissive instincts, skitters across the room, reaching out to the man. The Auror immediately pulls him into his chest, his hand coming to settle over the nape of his neck.

 

"Hey," Percival murmurs, concerned. "What's wrong, love?"

 

Credence shakes his head and winds his arms around the Dom's torso, burying his face into his chest. Fingers thread into his hair, and Credence curls his hands into Percival's shirt in response. The Dom’s breathing is deep and calm, and Credence can feel his steady heartbeat beneath his cheek. It helps calm him a bit. After a minute, Percival begins carding his fingers through his hair and Credence feels the heaviness in his chest begin to lighten. However, he realizes that Percival needs to leave for work eventually, and despite his instincts shouting at him to cling harder, he pulls back after a few more minutes. Percival doesn’t let him go far, keeping a firm grip on his nape. The Dom looks down at him, his brow furrowed, and smooths a hand over his hair.

 

"What was that about? Are you feeling alright? You're not dropping, are you?"

 

And the thing is, Credence doesn't even know. Though what he does know is that even the small bit of distance between them is causing the heaviness to come back. But if he says that, then Percival will stay home, and he's already dressed and it'd be short notice and Credence doesn't want him to get in trouble. So instead, he shakes his head, unsticks his tongue from the roof of his mouth, and whispers,

 

"I'm okay. Sorry. I just—feeling clingy, I guess."

 

Which wasn't a lie, he was feeling clingy. And also like he wants to crawl out of his skin. But he keeps his mouth shut, because he had promised himself he wasn't going to be be a burden. Percival must have sensed his half-truth, because he narrows his eyes and places his other hand on his cheek.

 

"Do you need me to stay home?"

 

And no, that's the exact opposite of what he wants, even though the idea of having his Dom with him for the whole day sends a tingle of longing through him. It’s almost enough for him to give in and ask Percival to stay, but he clamps down on his resolve.

"No! I'm fine, sir. Really."

 

Percival doesn't look convinced, and so Credence tries to redirect his attention and glances at the clock on the wall. 

 

"Shouldn't you finish getting ready? You're gonna be late."

 

His Dom gives him an unimpressed look but sighs and brushes a kiss against his forehead before stepping around him and heading to the closet. Credence flexes his fingers and gives himself a quick shake before exiting the room to fix a thermos of coffee for Percival. He does his best to ignore the feeling of wrongness still clinging to him. He'll be fine with Newt. Once Percival comes home in the evening, then he'll be free to be as needy as he wants. 

 

_ But evening is so far away _ , his brain weedles.  _ If you told him how you were feeling, you could have him for the whole day. _ But Credence shoves these thoughts out of his head and focuses on making the coffee. It’s not about him. His stupid brain can fuck right off.

 

The coffee has just finished brewing when Percival walks in with his briefcase, Newt trailing him. The other Sub's hair is rumpled from sleep, and he rubs his eyes as he stumbles into the kitchen. Credence watches as he collapses into a bar chair and slumps over the table, eyes closed. A fond smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he fills the thermos with the steaming brew. Credence presses a kiss to Newt's cheek as he walks past the table, rolling his eyes at the sleepy hum it elicits. Percival already has his coat on, and Credence hands him his coffee and reaches his hands up to smooth the lapels of his suit.

 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" his Dom asks again, and Credence bites his tongue. 

 

_ No, I'm not okay, please don't leave me. _

 

He smiles up at the man.

 

"Don't worry about me. I have Newt to keep me company." 

 

"You'll call me if you need anything?”

 

“Of course.”  _ No. _

 

“Or I can take a half day, and come home if-" 

 

Credence rolls his eyes. 

 

"Percy."

 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." 

 

Sighing, the man backtracks to the kitchen to say goodbye to Newt, kissing his hair and squeezing the back of his neck.

 

"Look after Credence for me, will you?"

 

Newt must hear the note of concern in the Dom’s voice because the magizoologist lifts his head to peer confusedly at Credence. 

 

"Why, what's wrong?" 

 

"Nothing," Credence cuts in before Percival has a chance to answer. "I was just feeling clingy this morning, that's all."

 

Newt narrows his eyes slightly, but Credence meets his gaze with a pleading look. 

 

_ Don't say anything, please don't say anything… _

 

"I'll look after him," Newt promises Percival, and the Dom smiles and kisses him before turning back to Credence. 

 

"Be good," he murmurs, and brushes his lips against Credence's before walking out the door. Not two seconds go by before Newt is nagging him.

 

"Credence." The disapproval is clear in his voice, and the younger Sub cringes.

 

He turns to find Newt standing not a foot away, staring down at him with a frown.

 

"What?" he tries not to sound guilty. 

 

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Credence flops into Newt’s vacated chair, kicking his feet. Now that Percival is actually out of the house, his brain takes it as an invitation to dial up his emotions to 11. He can feel his hands trembling, and clenches his fingers into fists to keep Newt from noticing.

 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

 

“You’re quite bad at lying, you know,” Newt says conversationally, hopping up onto the island. “And you might as well tell me now, because I don’t mind pestering you until you ‘fess up.”

 

Credence groans and drops his head into his arms.

 

“I feel weird,” he finally mutters.

 

Newt hums, his fingers drumming on the countertop.

 

“Weird how?”

 

Credence pauses. 

 

“Like...like there’s a weight on my chest. And...unbalanced? Lonely, even though you’re right here. And kinda sad, but I don’t know what I’m sad about. And kinda like...like something bad’s about to happen. My stupid brain won’t shut up about it.”

 

Newt sighs.

 

“It sounds like you’re going into subdrop.”

 

Credence huffs into his arms.

 

“Percival asked me if I was dropping.”

 

“And you told him no?!”

 

“What else was I supposed to say? I don’t know what a drop feels like.” 

 

Credence feels strangely defensive, and he lifts his head to glare up at Newt.

 

“You were  _ supposed  _ to say, ‘I feel weird and emotional and I don’t know what’s going on’. He’s your Dom. It’s literally his job to help you with these things.” 

 

Credence’s cheeks heat up, and he drops his gaze. Newt sighs again and brushes his fingers over his hair.

 

“I’ll call Percy, tell him to come back and—”

 

“No!” Credence jerks his head up so fast he might’ve gotten whiplash. “Newt,  _ no.” _

 

The older Sub stares at him incredulously.

 

“Credence, you’re dropping, you need Percy to help you through it.”

 

“It’s not that bad,” he lies. “I’ll be okay until he comes back from work, alright? Just  _ please  _ don’t call him.”

 

Newt hesitates, clearly indecisive. Finally, after a few tense moments, his shoulders sag. 

  
“Okay. But if you start feeling like it’s getting overwhelming, you  _ have _ to tell me. Promise?”

 

Credence nods frantically. 

 

“I promise. I’m fine though. Really.” 

  
  
  


Credence is not fine. 

 

It's late afternoon, and despite clinging to Newt all day, his agitation has only increased with each passing hour. The heaviness has gotten to the point where it’s hard to breathe and he feels shaky and vulnerable. He wants Percival so much it  _ hurts. _ He tried to distract himself with housework, cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom and reorganizing all the cabinets before moving on to the bathrooms. He's sweeping the entryway now, and trying to ignore the judgmental looks Newt is throwing him every thirty seconds. After lunch he had gently pressed Credence until the younger man had finally confessed that it was getting worse. The older Sub had tried again to get him to call Percival, but Credence insisted he could wait until their Dom got home. It was only a few more hours. 

 

Now it's evening, and Percival should be back any minute, but Credence is about ready to throw himself out of the window. His skin is itching and even busy work isn't nearly enough to stay his misery.

 

"Credence." Newt is sprawled out on the sofa, a book in his hand. "You've been sweeping for 30 minutes. Come sit down."

 

The fact that Credence puts down the broom without complaint is probably testament to how much distress he's in. As he shuffles into the living room, Newt sits up and reaches out for him. 

 

"Come here." He pulls the younger Sub down to straddle his lap, and Credence lays against him, chest to chest, and tucks his face into the other Sub's neck. 

 

"Do you want to try to eat something?" Credence barely ate at lunch, but he has no appetite. Even the thought of food turns his stomach. 

 

"No." And then, whining just because he can, "I want Percy."

 

"I know, darling, I know."

 

Newt rubs his hands up and down Credence's back and murmurs words of comfort into his hair. And it helps, it really does, but now that Credence's mind isn't occupied it's free to think about the tightness in his chest and the burning behind his eyes and how his Dom is  _ gone, gone, gone _ and suddenly he's trembling and a whimper escapes his lips unbidden. 

 

"That's it. I'm calling Percy."

 

And because Credence is stubborn and stupid and emotionally compromised, he protests vehemently. 

 

"No, no, no, Newt,  _ please _ don't. Please."

 

Newt tightens his arms around the distressed Sub.

 

"Credence, at this point you've been fighting the drop for so long that even Percival won't be able to stop it. And believe me, you  _ don't _ want to go through it alone." 

 

"You're here," Credence mumbled into his collarbone.

Newt huffs a laugh against his hair.

 

"I'm a Sub, love. I can't do anything to balance out your hormones, and since you've been fighting it all day, dropping without a Dom will be dangerous. You could go into Sub shock, and then we'd have to take you to the hospital just to stabilize you."

 

And there's a lump in his throat and Credence wants to burst into tears because even though the rational part of his brain knows that everything Newt is saying is true, the irrational brain is terrified of what will happen if Newt calls Percival. What kind of rubbish Sub can't even last a day away from their Dom without falling to pieces? And then Credence thinks of how many times that morning he assured his Dom he was fine, even when he knew he wasn't, and lying was a HUGE no when it came to his Subs’ emotional and physical states, and  _ oh shit, Percival is gonna be furious _ .

 

Credence is drawing breath to plead with Newt again when the sound of a key in the door can be heard, and before Credence can move Percival is walking in, briefcase in hand, and he sets it down before turning to where his Subs are curled up on the sofa. 

 

Credence can see the exact moment when his Dom realizes something is  _ very  _ wrong. He stiffens, and his eyebrows come down over his eyes in what is very likely concern but Credence, his emotions and thoughts all awry  _ panics _ . He's off of the sofa in less than a second, but his legs buckle beneath him before he can take two steps and he crumbles to the floor. There's ringing in his ears and he can't draw air to breathe and suddenly Newt's voice is in his ear, and hands are on his back and Credence flinches violently, curling himself into a ball and whimpering. 

 

He's back at the church and Ma is slapping that damned belt against her leg, the way she always did before she laid into him. “ _ Men are not Subs, Credence. It's unnatural. Do you want to be unnatural, Credence, hmm? Like those witches?” _

 

"No," he whimpers. "I'm sorry."

 

"Credence." 

 

The voice startles him, because it isn't Ma's voice. This voice is soft, and gentle, and familiar.

 

_ Percival _ . 

 

Credence opens his eyes carefully and is met with his Dom's worried gaze. He’s crouching in front of him, watching him closely. Credence lets out a breath. Percival reaches out his hand and brushes his knuckles against his cheek. 

 

"Hey, sweetheart. You with me?"

 

The panic is gone as quickly as it came, and all his previous emotions come rushing back. Credence's eyes burn with heat and his lip wobbles.

 

"Percy."

 

"I'm here, dear boy." 

 

The trembling is back, and tears slip silently down his cheeks as he feels the drop he's been fighting all day start to tug him under. He's never felt so miserable in his life.

 

"Percy," he whimpers again, the ache in his chest intensifying because his Dom is  _ right there _ but still not close enough, and boy does his head have a lot to say about that. 

 

But because Percival is perfect and amazing and  _ what did I do to deserve him _ he reads Credence easily, and he slides his arms beneath the Sub and lifts him before standing up in one fluid motion. Credence wraps his arms around his Dom's neck, and Percival walks them to their bedroom. He places Credence on top of the covers and pulls back, and  _ no, that's not okay _ . Credence grabs his wrist as he turns, his eyes wide and frantic.

 

"Shhhhh," Percival murmurs. "I'm just going to grab some water and something for you to eat." 

 

Credence shakes his head. "I'm fine, m'not hungry."

 

"You need to eat, darling. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

 

Despite his promise, Credence can't handle being left alone.  _ Gone, gone, gone _ . And Credence grits his teeth and tries to ignore his brain, but by the time Percival re-enters the room, he's worked himself back up and is crying again. Percival places the items on the bedside lowers himself on the bed beside him, his back against the headboard. 

 

Credence latches onto him immediately, twisting his hand into the fabric of his Dom's shirt. He's vaguely aware that Percival must have taken his suit jacket off at some point, though he's still wearing his work pants. His Dom pulls him closer, laying a hand over the back of his neck and pressing his lips to the top of his head. 

 

“I’m here, love. Shhh, Credence. You’re okay.”

 

Credence tries in vain to stop his tears, but all the pent up emotion from the taxing day is now flooding freely through him. Percival’s hand slides up to his hair and he gently guides Credence’s head down to the crook of his neck, the boy’s cheek resting against his shoulder. 

 

“Deep breaths for me, darling. Breathe with me.” Percival’s voice is low and soothing, a gentle thread of command running through his words.

 

Credence immediately sucks in a breath, but it’s too fast and the air catches on a sob in his throat. He tries to stifle it, but his shoulders heave tellingly. 

 

“It’s alright, Credence. Let it out. Shh, let it out. I’m right here.”

 

Credence can’t help but obey. Finally,  _ finally,  _ he relaxes his tight control over his feelings. 

 

It’s a relief to let go. 

 

Credence cries for what seems like hours. When he’s finally run out of tears, the weight in his chest has lifted significantly, the trembling has stopped, and he can breathe easy again. He's still dropping, he knows that, but now instead of a terrifying rush it's a slow, easy descent. He’s safe and warm and as close to content as can be expected. 

 

“Hey,” Percival murmurs as Credence shifts in his hold. “Back with me?”

 

Credence hums in response and rubs at his sore eyes. His limbs feel heavy and slow, his head fuzzy. Crying tired him out, and now all he wants to do is sleep for several hours. 

 

“M’tired,” he says, burrowing further into his Dom. 

 

“Mm, I’m sure,” Percival responds, a note of disapproval in his voice, though he runs his fingers through Credence’s hair. “Fighting a Subdrop all day will do that to you.”

 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs into Percival's chest. 

 

“I know. We’ll talk about it later. I want you to eat a little bit for me before you doze off.”

 

Percival frees one hand to reach over to the table, producing a plate with slices of bread, cheese, and a sprig of grapes. He helps the Sub sit up, though he keeps him tucked in close to his side. 

 

“Where’s Newt?” Credence asks, accepting a slice of bread and cheese from his Dom. 

 

“He’s making dinner for us; it’ll be ready by the time you wake up from your nap.”

 

“I should apologize to him,” Credence says quietly, guilt and shame stirring in his chest.

 

Percival pauses.

 

"For what, love?"

 

Credence cringes but comes out with it.

 

"I lied to you. I wasn't fine this morning. When you left. Newt wanted to call you as soon as he found out. But...I made him promise not to. I thought I'd be okay until you got home."

 

Percival sighs. 

 

"Don't worry about that right now."

 

Credence shifts, his mind slow to process the words.

 

"But-"

  
  


"There are a few things you did wrong today, Credence," Percival interrupts. "But we'll address those later, when you aren't in the middle of a drop."

 

Credence, accepting this, settles. 

 

Percival slowly feeds him the rest of the food and he eats everything without complaint, sipping at the water when his Dom holds the glass to his lips. By this point, Credence’s eyelids are drooping, exhausted from fighting his emotions the whole day. He stifles a yawn. Percival places the empty plate back on the bedside table before easing them down so they are once again lying down on the bed. The Dom runs his knuckles gently down his Sub’s cheek. 

 

"Go to sleep, darling. I'll be here when you wake up."

 

Credence curls closer to his Dom and presses a kiss against the side of his throat.

 

"I love you," he whispers. 

 

"And I you," Percival responds softly, running his hand through his Sub's hair. "So very much." 

 

With a content hum, Credence sleeps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic! I didn't really edit this thoroughly, but I'll come back and do it later. Right now, I have a 3k word paper to write. Please leave a comment and/or kudos. Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
